Como si te hubiese conocido siempre
by Jell Brown
Summary: Si Kamisama hubiese sabido que se toparía con Son Goku en más de una vida, entonces quizás no se hubiese sorprendido tanto de lo curioso que podía resultar ser el amor en una joven pareja que parecía ser convencional a los ojos de cualquiera. Pero no para el nuevo dios de la tierra./Oneshot inspirado en Pale. No se necesita leer dicha historia para entender esta de cualquier modo.


_**Hola** bellas y bellos. _

_Voy a hacerlo rápido porque son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño en mi corazón, así que sí, bueno este fanfic es en parte parte -valga la redundancia- de mi fanfic Pale, pero puede ser muy bien leído y entendido si no han leído el otro fanfic así que no hay problema, aunque no entenderían mucho la parte de kamisama pero bah eso es lo de menos. Escribo esto super rápido porque de verdad estoy muriendo de sueño jajaja como sea, no sé siquiera si entendiero lo que dije arriba pero bah7._

 _bueno si han leído Pale y leyeron el último capítulo, pues Kamisama cuenta la primera vez que conoció a Goku y bueno, esta es la dimensión en la que conoció al muchacho, quizás pueda que haya un error de concordancia, si se dan cuenta me la hacen saber pa arreglarlo porfiiis, es que toy muriendo de sueño y realmente no teng4o ganas de reeler todo jajaja -fanfic pale incluido-. Bueno esto es un regalito para todxs ustedes que me leen y me siguen y aguantan sobre todo mis periodis de tiempo en desaparición, intentaré cambiarlo, pero ya saben, la vida real es difícil, así que bueno, solo deseenme suerte._

 _Como sea._

 _Cualquier error gramatical me disculpo, pero no quiero releer y escribí desde un computador que está muriendo y que hay letras que me coloca mal y no tiene autocorrección así que demás se me escapa una que otra palabrita mal escrita, así que perdón._

 ** _Lxs quiero mucho, de verdad. Devuelvánme aquel amor con un hermoso comentario. Espero les guste este oneshot y que me lo hagan saber. Ojalá les guste este estilo que copié de unas escritoras que he leído por ahí que escriben como de esta manera, para que no me juzguen por si han leído igual a alguien con este mismo estilo. Lo copié pero estoy dando los créditos y diciendo de ya que no es estilo propio, por si las moscas._**

 ** _Como sea, gracias por leer y muchas gracias por seguirme. Espero que les guste y sino, pues me quedé hasta las cuatro por las puras._**

 ** _No olviden sus reviews, me mantienen viva y coleando. Así que si quieren que siga viviendo pues comenten... Qué mal amenaza, mejor... Si quieren ustedes seguir viviendo pues entonces comenten o los mataré, los mataré a todos maldita sea.. broma, es el sueño. -ojalá alguien haya entendido la referencia a los simpson-._**

 ** _Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada que se reconozca, esto es sin ánimos de lucro, aunque si alguien quiere pagarme por escribir... Pues bienvenido sea. Dragon ball de cualquier manera no me pertenece._**

 ** _PEACE._**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

Kamisama había comenzado a existir por al menos 50 años para cuando por primera vez conoció a Son Goku.

Él tenía 15 años cuando le explicaron algunos dioses lo especial de ese chico.

Son Goku —como le gustaba llamarlo— se sentía incómodo con su estilo de vida y lo único que le producía tranquilidad era el pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y realizar todo tipo de deporte. Él era el mejor en cada actividad que realizó. Desde artes marciales, el rugby, beisbol y hasta jugar fútbol soccer.

Su raza regente era Sayayin, no un ser humano.

Durante sus años de vida se había topado con unos cuántos casos como el del chico, no era común, pero existían varias almas que cambiaban sus planetas de origen y terminaban aquí en la tierra. No era extraño su caso, lo que era extraño era que él se sintiese fuera de lugar, como si aquella no fuese su piel.

Y a él, siendo un alma nueva, le produjo una curiosidad que a veces le hacía creer que se había obsesionado con el chico. Cada vez que se daba la oportunidad de observar hacia la tierra él ponía atención al muchacho de cabellos rebeldes.

Parecía ser que en su vida había tenido bastantes líos —la mayoría gracias a su hermano mayor Raditz—, y parecía ser que su espíritu de lucha también había estado presente en aquella dimensión alterna. Por lo que el muchacho había tenido una juventud bastante violenta y desenfrenada.

Con el paso de los años aquella actitud violenta y soberbia se calmó, sobre todo después de que fuese seleccionado por la Universidad de Tokio Capital para ser un representante de su equipo de fútbol debido a sus habilidades para el deporte. Lo que sí, para mantenerse en la prestigiosa universidad debía de escoger alguna carrera y pasar todas las materias hasta poder titularse. Solo así la universidad lo tomarían en cuenta como uno de los próximos titulares para su equipo de grandes ligas.

Para cuando Son Goku tenía dieciocho años su vida ya era más calmada y su personalidad se había vuelto mucho más dócil. Por lo que Kamisama no se preocupaba de posibles problemas dentro de la institución.

.

.

.

Maldijo en silencio mientras corría por los largos pasillos de la enorme universidad. Era su primer día de clases y él estaba seguro de que un retraso a la primera clase del día no le convendría para poder alcanzar el sueño de entrar al equipo profesional de la universidad. Esa —según él— era la única forma que tenía para poder ser alguien en la vida, sobre todo conociendo los problemas que tuvo su padre y su madre para poder sacarlos adelante a él y a su hermano mayor Raditz.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al último escalón rozó el hombro de una chica que llevaba una pila de libros entre sus brazos. El golpe logró que los tomos se resbalaran de sus brazos y cayeran al piso de las escaleras con un golpe sordo. Él siquiera se molestó en girarse, siguió corriendo a su primera clase mientras gritaba hacía atrás una escueta disculpa.

La chica soltó un bufido de indignación, se llevó una mano encima de su flequillo y observó los libros en el suelo. ¡Qué tipo más grosero!, pensó mientras se agachaba con molestia a recoger los libros que debía leer para dos semanas más para su clase de literatura.

.

.

.

Para la fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo año universitario, Goku había decidido que iría por el simple hecho de que aquel magno evento le serviría para desestresarse con los estudios y poder hacer más amigos —además del de su compañero de departamento, Hiro—. Él siempre había sido una persona muy sociable, le gustaba reír e intercambiar opiniones con las personas, sobre todo y nada a la vez, por lo que un lugar atiborrado en personas era justo el lugar ideal para sociabilizar y distraerse.

Sin embargo, se equivocó. Aquella fiesta seguramente no era el mejor lugar para sociabilizar. Parecía ser más bien que la fiesta era simplemente para emborracharse, hacer concursos de quién era el que soportaba más licor dentro de sus cuerpos sin antes vomitarlo o conocer a alguna chica para poder besarse y llevarla hacía sus cuartos.

Bien, él no se mentía a sí mismo, no era como si fuese un idiota inocentón, él ya había bebido hasta vomitar cuando tenía apenas quince años, intentando seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y había perdido la castidad cuando tenía dieciséis. Pero él creía que ya no estaba para esas cosas, desde que entró a la universidad se prometió a sí mismo y a su madre que se comportaría. Y seguramente esta fiesta no le ayudaría del todo a cumplir con su promesa. Y Goku podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un hombre de palabra y si prometía algo haría desde lo posible hasta lo imposible para cumplirlo.

—¿Son Goku, no? —una chica de sonrisa brillante y ojos verdes se acercó a él con clara intención de coqueteo.

Él sonrió amistosamente. La chica era bella, sí, pero él estaba en plan de nada. Siempre les había parecido demasiado complicadas las mujeres, por lo que nunca había tenido una relación seria con ninguna, además de un rápido encuentro y luego apenas un amistoso saludo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sí —respondió él, al menos ella había sido la única en acercársele en todo el tiempo, así que bien, un polvo y adiós no dañaría a nadie y más en aquella universidad tan gigante en donde siempre parecían haber personas distintas a las del día anterior—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó entonces.

Los rizos rubios de la chica se movieron con gracia cuando se encogió con ligereza de hombros.

—Bueno, no todos los años entra un astro del fútbol a la universidad, así que deberías acostumbrarte desde ya a ser reconocido por al menos un noventa por ciento del estudiantado de Tokio Capital —le informó. Goku no se sintió muy conforme con la respuesta y se incomodó hasta el punto en el que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—No me gusta la idea de ser reconocido por una gran cantidad de gente —se sinceró.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la atención, chico, eso te lo advierto desde ya —y le sonrió con coquetería.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos se fueron hacía una esquina de la habitación, en donde divisó una oscura capa de cabello lacio y completamente negro, largo y parecía ser muy sedoso. Sin tener idea de porqué, tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a ella y enredar sus dedos en su negro cabello.

La rubia a su lado se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía su atención y frunció el ceño insatisfecha.

—¿Estás prestándome atención, Goku? —le preguntó.

El joven volvió a pegar su vista rápidamente en ella para luego quitarla de inmediato y volver a ver el largo cabello oscuro de la desconocida.

—Debo irme, un gusto —fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la muchacha a la cual siquiera podía verle el rostro. Solo su cabello.

Entre la multitud se acercó y para cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar el pelo de la mujer incógnita, un tumulto de gente lo empujó debido a la canción que tocaron en aquel momento, llevándolo lejos de su destino.

Gruñó con suavidad mientras era arrastrado por el montón de estudiantes que saltaban de un lado hacía el otro.

Pareció que la perdió para cuando la canción terminó y con frustración se acercó al barril repleto de cerveza que estaba en una esquina del lugar. Se sintió completamente frustrado y extrañado a la vez, ¿realmente había caminado hacía la misteriosa chica porque simplemente le habían entrado ganas de saber cuán suave se sentía su cabello bajo su tacto? Sonrió por lo divertido de la acción y creyó por un momento en que quizás, solo quizás la cerveza ya estaba actuando en su cerebro.

—¡Anda, no seas aburrida! —escuchó una voz chirriante hablar justo detrás de él, supuso que también se servirían cerveza del barril—, al menos bebe uno más.

—No lo sé —oyó una voz indecisa—, creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

—¡Vamos! —gritó su amiga—, una más no hará un gran cambio... —aseguró.

Él se volteó luego de servirse en su propio vaso para alejarse, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo para cuando se alejó unos cuantos pasos del barril. Se giró hacia las dos chicas que habían hablado y justo para cuando se iba a enfrentar a ambas amigas, una de ellas avanzó hacía él aun mirando a su amiga y tropezó con torpeza en su pecho, logrando que la cerveza que estaba anteriormente servida en su vaso se volteara encima de su camisa anaranjada favorita.

—¡Oh, no! —soltó la mujer—, ¡dios, lo siento tanto!

Goku frunció el ceño observando como la camisa se adhería a la piel de su torso, elevó entonces su vista y se topó con unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Parecían estar ligeramente nublados debido al alcohol ingerido y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, parecía ser que sus ojos fuesen una ventana que siempre se mantenía abierta.

—No hay problema —susurró entonces sonriendo ligeramente, vio el sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de la muchacha y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Goku debía admitir. Le gustaría volver a encontrarse con aquella pelinegra de ojos negros en alguna parte algún otro día.

Después del encuentro que tuvo con ella se encontró recibiendo disculpas por unos minutos más antes de que él le asegurara que estaba bien, que había sido culpa de ambos. Ella se dejó arrastrar por su amiga entonces quien riéndose comentó demasiado cerca de él lo guapo que era. Oyó a la pelinegra reír y sacudir su cabeza con vergüenza, él se quedó aturdido por unos cuantos minutos más viendo la espalda de la chica que le había derramado su bebida, y unos minutos más se demoró en darse cuenta de que ella era la misma chica pelinegra que había visto con anterioridad y había querido tocar su cabello.

Fue tarde para alcanzarla y por el resto de la fiesta no la volvió a encontrar.

.

.

.

En una de sus prácticas con su equipo de fútbol él la volvió a ver.

Ella estaba ahí, en las gradas. Y parecía siquiera reparar en su presencia, estaba con un libro entre sus manos junto a una compañera que seguramente era la misma chica con la que se encontraba en la fiesta. Él aprovechó para dar un buen espectáculo, esperaba que ella se sorprendiera con sus capacidades para aquel deporte, aunque debía admitirse a sí mismo —aunque no sonase para nada humilde— que tenía habilidades para cualquier actividad que requiriese esfuerzo físico.

La misteriosa pelinegra no pareció reparar en él en ningún minuto. Al menos eso él creía cada vez que anotaba un gol y miraba a las gradas, la chica parecía estar demasiado metida en el libro que leía con avidez.

Frustrado continuó con el partido y para cuando terminó y fue felicitado tanto como por sus compañeros de equipo como por su entrenador, él nuevamente puso toda la atención en la chica. Notó que uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Tai, se acercaba a ambas mujeres y comenzaba a conversar con la amiga de la pelinegra. Entonces Goku decidió que era hora de acercarse.

Se paró a una distancia prudente de la chica que seguía leyendo su libro, sin levantar la vista de las letras e ignorando a su amiga y a Tai. Carraspeó.

Al fin la chica despegó su vista del objeto para pegar sus oscuros y profundos ojos en él, no pareció sorprendida de verlo ahí y Goku pudo imaginarse que ella ya había reparado en su presencia, por lo que se sintió orgulloso de su actuación en la cancha.

Le sonrió y ella lo miró curiosa, esperando quizás qué.

—Hey —entonces dijo él—, no sé si me reconoces...

La chica de piel tan blanca como la tiza asintió con lentitud y una ligera desconfianza. Se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante ese brillo de desconfianza, pero prefirió no demostrarlo.

—Eres el chico al que le volteé cerveza en su camiseta, ¿no? —preguntó. Goku pudo notar la mirada de Tai y la otra chica pegada en ellos.

Amplió aún más su amistosa sonrisa y asintió con ligereza.

—Creí que no me recordarías —dijo con sinceridad, ella se sonrojó con suavidad y corrió por primera vez su vista de los ojos llamativos del muchacho.

—No estaba tan ebria —aseguró avergonzada.

—Lo decía porque entre tantas caras, no creía que serías capaz de recordar la mía —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Entonces... ¿Me darías tu número?

La chica pareció contrariada, pestañeó un par de veces y torció ligeramente el gesto.

—¿Mi número?

Él asintió convencido mientras elevaba ligeramente su pie derecho y lo colocaba en uno de los asientos desocupado delante de él, balanceó su cuerpo de adelante hacía atrás con suavidad, haciendo notar su nerviosismo ante la petición.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Por qué no? —le rebatió la pregunta sin borrar su sonrisa, a pesar de estar nervioso se obligó a mantener una postura serena.

—No lo sé —dijo ella y sonrió suavemente—, siquiera sé tú nombre —explicó.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso se puede solucionar —aseguró y estiró su mano luego de secársela con disimulo en el costado de su pantalón de entrenamiento—. Son Goku, es un placer.

Ella soltó una ligera risita, aquello le hizo inflar el pecho, casi como si fuese un logro haberla hecho reír.

—Mao Milk. Un gusto.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que ella le había dado su número luego de aquel día, y por supuesto él había llamado, aunque procuro hacerlo unas cuantas horas después de que ella se fuera a su siguiente clase y él se fuese a asear para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento. No quería parecer desesperado.

Conversaron de nada realmente, se preguntaron cuál era la carrera que estaban cursando. Ella estudiaba para ser educadora de párvulo y él le contó que estudiaba gestión empresarial solo para poder mantenerse en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Milk le preguntó cuán más difícil se le hacía a él estudiar solo porque debía hacerlo y no porque le agradase, Goku solo le dijo que se le haría difícil de cualquier manera estudiar lo que fuese porque nunca fue bueno para aquello, requería de una concentración que él sabía muy bien que no tenía.

Milk se rió y él se sintió feliz nuevamente de haberla hecho reír.

Entonces él le preguntó —más bien pareció más exigirle— que salieran.

— _Sal conmigo_ —le había dicho.

Ella soltó nuevamente una nueva risa.

— _Está bien... Espero que me sorprendas._

Y vaya que sí parecía sorprendida para cuando él la fue a buscar a su dormitorio de estudiante —el cuál ella le había explicado cuál era anteriormente por teléfono— con una cinta entre sus manos y una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se removió incomoda en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Quieres que me coloque eso sobre los ojos? —preguntó poco convencida.

Goku asintió con lentitud, sin que su sonrisa vacilara.

—Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no? La idea es que te sorprenda —se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de no ver hacía donde vamos... Sobre todo porque te he visto solo un par de veces y no te conozco realmente —informó ella con suavidad, Goku notó que el tono utilizado había sido usado ante la lógica de no hacerlo sentir mal o incómodo.

Él rápidamente amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Entonces será la primera muestra de confianza que tendrás para conmigo —rebatió él.

Milk simplemente suspiró con suavidad y asintió. Se giró con lentitud y Goku supo que aquello era el pase para que él pudiese atar el pañuelo negro que taparía los ojos de la pelinegra por unos minutos. Apretó la amarra con cuidado para no causarle alguna molestia y luego —sutilmente— pasó sus dedos por las largas hebras oscuras de la mujer. Era sedoso, incluso más suave de lo que él había imaginado.

Sonrió.

—Vamos, princesa —soltó en broma, la chica rió nerviosa—, su carruaje espera.

Goku tenía una moto, era una moto antigua que el padre adoptivo de su madre y su abuelito —Son Gohan— le había regalado para cuando cumplió los diecisiete. Ayudó a Milk a subirse al vehículo y ella luego él se subió delante, las manos de la estudiante de pedagogía se aferraron con desesperación a su tronco, sintió un ligero temblorcito en el cuerpo de su acompañante y rió entre dientes.

—No te asustes, vas conmigo, nada te pasará, lo prometo —le dijo dulcemente.

Milk apoyó su cabeza en la espalda ancha del futbolista.

—Nunca me he subido a una —aseguró con un lig4ero temblor en su voz—, y ni siquiera llevo un casco.

—Vamos cerca de aquí, así que no será un viaje tan largo —prometió él.

Ella solo asintió y luego de eso Goku se puso en marcha para llegar a su destino.

Unos diez minutos como mucho pasaron hasta que él detuvo la moto. Se bajó con cuidado, aún con las manos de Milk aferradas a él. Con suavidad tocó sus manos y luego la ayudó a bajar. Aún con la venda y con el muchacho guiando sus pasos comenzó a caminar por un terreno irregular. No podía adivinar dónde se encontraban, pero luego de un paseo en cómodo silencio, él se detuvo y ella siguió su ejemplo.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos entonces.

Él estaba de pie frente de ella con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Milk corrió su vista de él y se encontró con una maravillosa imagen.

Estaban en un parque, había una laguna artificial y justo en frente de ellos había una manta con una canasta, ambas colocada de manera estratégica cerca de la laguna.

—Tará —exclamó el moreno sin abandonar su habitual sonrisa.

Los ojos de Milk brillaron con emoción.

—Es... Bellisímo —expresó juntando sus manos delante de su pecho.

Goku llevó su dedo índice hacía su nariz para restregarla mientras miraba la canasta y la manta. No es que haya hecho mucho, de hecho, no hizo más que recolectar comida y traer la manta hasta aquí, su sitio preferido de la capital, sin embargo, saber que a Milk le había realmente gustado le hacía sentir alagado.

—Entonces, ¿te sorprendí? —preguntó casi como si fuese un concurso y obtuviese un premio a cambio de su esfuerzo.

—Bastante —dijo con suavidad—, ya me veía junto a ti en una sala de cine —aseguró y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Me gusta el cine pero... Amo el aire libre y los picnic.

Goku asintió, con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba sorprendido.

—A mí también...

Y aquello no lo decía para hacerle creer a Milk que tenían mucho en común, sino más bien lo decía porque era real.

Goku odiaba las ciudades. Él era mucho más feliz en el campo.

.

.

.

En su primera cita habían simplemente conversado hasta hartarse y para cuando el silenció reinó entre ambos fue bastante cómodo.

Él moría por besarla, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que ella creyese que lo que buscaba era simplemente meter su mano entre sus piernas. No era como si no lo desease, es decir, la chica era bellísima y se podía divisar a cien pies que tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera podía envidiar. Piernas y brazos firmes, un trasero redondo y bien levantado, un vientre plano que era acompañado por una estrecha cintura y pechos firmes. ¡Claro que él quería tener relaciones con ella y besarle cada parte de su pálido cuerpo! Pero aquello no era lo único que quería hacer con ella, él quería conocerla, saber sus gustos, oírle hablar de conspiraciones mundiales, saber qué opinaba del universo, de los dioses, de la vida... Él quería conocerla como nunca nadie la había conocido anteriormente.

Y era extraño, porque no la conocía, a penas y habían tenido una cita y se habían visto unas cuántas ocasiones, algunas coincidentes y otras no tanto. Por lo que él decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y saber hacia dónde se dirigirían, si no iban a ninguna parte, pues... Estaría bien, y si _sí_ iban hacía algún lado, pues bienvenido sea.

.

.

.

Era viernes en la noche para cuando ella lo llamó, le preguntó si quería ir a caminar por el campus, simplemente caminar y hablar.

Sí quería, por lo que rápidamente se vistió con algo más decente y salió del pequeño apartamento con prisa. No sabía el porqué, pero desde que ella lo llamó, había comenzado a anhelar el dichoso encuentro.

La vió bajo un árbol del campus luego de que cruzara la calle para llegar a la universidad. Cuando sus ojos repararon en él, comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes hacía él.

A un par de pasos de distancia ella elevó sus brazos y los pasó rápidamente por su cuello, sus manos cayeron rápidamente en su pequeña cintura y sin decirse nada unieron sus labios.

Fue apenas una presión de labios. Pero Goku lo sintió, sintió un burbujeo dentro de la boca de su estómago, y sintió sed de ella.

Se separaron, las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y ojos cerrados le dieron una vista magnifica de su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

Sonrió asombrado.

—¿Y eso? —susurró lentamente, sin querer romper con el silencio.

—Te estabas demorando mucho bajo mi percepción —soltó ella también en voz baja.

Él soltó una risilla entre dientes y luego, sin esperar más, llevó una de sus manos hacía su mejilla y la acercó nuevamente, presionando nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, esta vez, abriendo sus bocas para profundizar el acto.

.

.

.

Goku amaba la mirada oscura de Milk. Era como un pozo. No uno húmedo y aterrador, más bien como uno intrigante y profundo.

Él pareció comprender, luego de un corto tiempo, cada señal que los ojos de la chica le mandaban. Era como si él supiese exactamente lo que ella quería decir en el momento adecuado, podía reconocer cada brillo que sus ojos tenían dependiendo de la ocasión. Le gustaba besarla y luego verla desde cerca, le gustaba el momento en el que ella abría sus ojos y lo miraban con fijeza, le gustaba ese brillo sediento en los pozos negros. Sobre todo le gustaba el hecho de que parecía ser que sus ojos brillaban con mucha más intensidad cada vez que ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro.

.

.

.

—¿Es el fútbol tu deporte favorito?

—Nah...

—¿Cuál es entonces?

—Creo que me gustan más los deportes de combate.

—¿Deportes de combate?

—Claro, como el boxeo, el taekwondo, las artes marciales en general...

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Yo practiqué artes marciales de pequeña.

—¡No!, ¿en serio? ¡Eres tan increíble!

.

.

.

Ella era virgen.

Él no lo era.

Pero a ninguno le importó realmente.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres —le había dicho él luego de unos minutos de intensos besos.

Milk soltó un suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —aseguró mientras abría sus ojos para toparse de cerca con el rostro imperturbable del muchacho—. Confió en ti y sé que estará bien.

Él no dijo nada después de eso, también lo quería, pero primero debía asegurarse que Milk se sintiese segura en un cien por ciento.

La besó nuevamente después de eso, un beso suave y tranquilo, tenían todo el día y toda la noche. Goku se preocuparía de que cada minuto fuese especial.

Milk enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rebeldes del muchacho y lo atrajo aún más a ella, para que no quedase ningún centímetro de distancia que los separase.

La mano grande y dura del chico acarició con lentitud y cuidado el costado del cuerpo de la mujer, subiendo sutilmente su camiseta negra y ajustada.

La pelinegra elevó sus manos para darle el permiso de quitarle la prenda. Goku arriba de ella lo hizo para luego sentarse a horcadas encima del estómago de la chica, manteniendo la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas que estaban a ambos costados de la menuda figura.

Ella no se hizo esperar y elevando un tanto su cuerpo se deshizo de su corpiño, quedando así completamente desnuda hacía arriba.

Goku observó fijamente los pechos de la chica. Sus pezones se erguían a él gloriosos y su piel tan blanca como la leche más pura parecía invitarlo a besarlo por cada esquina.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida —soltó como un halago, aunque él debía admitir que aquello no se lo había querido dar a conocer a ella, más bien lo soltó para sí mismo en voz alta.

Milk se sonrojó ligeramente y pareció que quería taparse los pechos con sus brazos, se abstuvo. No había pudor entre ellos, al menos ella no quería que lo hubiese.

El pelinegro se acercó nuevamente a ella, acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas para cuando nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios, haciendo presión en la boca de la muchacha, quien ansiosa dejó entrar la lengua suave y cálida de su novio.

Milk rápidamente comenzó a subir la camiseta del chico, cuando ambos se separaron para respirar, ella le sacó la prenda por la cabeza. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los abdominales bien definidos de Goku.

Él con un dedo comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el cuello de la chica, pasando por su clavícula hasta detenerlo en su pezón, hizo un círculo perezoso en uno y rápidamente llevó sus ojos hacía el rostro de la chica que se contorsionó de placer. Sonrió.

Se irguió nuevamente hacía adelante para atrapar en un beso desesperado los labios de la muchacha mientras acariciaba su pecho con una de sus manos y la otra viajaba por su costado hasta el bordillo de su falda. Comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y luego bajó sediento de sus pechos. Los besó con pasión y cuando Milk soltó su primer gemido él no pudo evitar soltar también uno de pura expectativa. Sintió la mano de su novia viajar por su espalda hasta el inicio de sus pantalones de buzo, la sintió tantear el terreno y cuando sus dedos se metieron por entre el elástico del pantalón él soltó un gruñido gutural, apretando más fuerte de lo pensado el pezón de la chica.

Ella soltó un ronco gemido, él elevó su vista y pegó su mirada en los ojos brillantes de su novia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras subía su rostro a su altura, besó dulcemente su nariz—, fue sin querer.

Milk pareció pestañear confundida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Él sonrió dulcemente, la besó entonces con suavidad en la boca y luego se levantó ligeramente para poder comenzar a bajar sus pantaloncillos.

Su miembro se vio liberado, él con sus pies se terminó de quitar la última prenda. Milk lo miró fijamente y él enarcó una ceja cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Ella se sonrojó aún más, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, Milk ya estaba enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Goku para continuar besándolo con pasión y furia.

Goku bajó entonces su ropa interior y le quitó la falda. Con sus manos comenzó a prepararla para lo que se vendría pronto. Ella gimió mientras con suavidad acariciaba la longitud de él. Goku cerró sus ojos y gimió de igual manera, con su mano libre separó aún más las piernas de su mujer y luego cuando la sintió lista, le quitó con tranquilidad la mano de su virilidad y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Milk cerró sus ojos en una clara mueca de dolor, apretó sus dedos, Goku acarició con suavidad su mejilla y unió nuevamente sus labios con apacibilidad. Él no era idiota, sabía que dolía, pero esperaba poder hacerlo bien, hacerlo de una manera menos dolorosa y así ella pronto comenzara a sentir placer, ojalá tanto como el que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Soltó un gemido ahogado mientras se enterraba aún más dentro de ella. Milk abrió su boca y soltó un ligero gritito de dolor. Él detuvo su avance y se quedó quieto.

Milk abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, con mirada brillante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación, ella asintió.

Él bajó su mano con la que había acariciado la mejilla de Milk y comenzó a realizar suaves círculos en el punto sensible de la muchacha. Sin presionar mucho, siquiera sabía si serviría de algo, simplemente lo hizo en la desesperación de querer que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él.

La pelinegra entonces soltó un bufido y movió lentamente su cadera, profundizando la penetración aún más.

Goku soltó un gemido ante el repentino movimiento.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban en un suave vaivén. Él supo que lo estaba disfrutando, dios que sí que lo notó ante sus gritos, sus movimientos y sus caricias.

Volvieron a besarse mientras él se dejaba caer de espaldas, con ella unida a su cuerpo. Su espalda se despegó de las sábanas de su cama y abrazó el cuerpo de Milk encima del de él, ella se mecía encima de él, Goku besó su mentón, su cuello, Milk abrazó la nuca del chico, él elevó sus ojos, ella lo miró de vuelta. Nuevamente se unieron en un beso hasta el momento en que sintió su liberación, la feminidad de la pelinegra apretó su miembro y él sintió en que si moría en aquel preciso momento moriría siendo el hombre más feliz de la vida.

Su boca cayó en el hombro de Milk, ella lo abrazó con fuerzas y dejó de moverse mientras la sentía tener ligeros espasmos bajo sus brazos.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio, sin moverse, sin decir nada, con sus respiraciones pesadas llenando el aire.

—Dios... —fue el suspiró que soltó ella.

Goku entonces irguió su rostro para verla fijamente. Tenía la mirada más brillante del universo, sus labios hinchados y medio abiertos y las mejillas completamente arreboladas. Incluso con su cabello revuelto ella parecía ser un ángel, un maldito y perfecto ángel.

Volvió a besarla.

Y volvió a hacerle el amor.

Aquel día estuvo todo el tiempo simplemente haciéndole el amor.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo es tu familia?

—¿Mi familia?

—Sí, tú familia... Yo siempre te he hablado de mis padres y tú nunca me has dicho nada de los tuyo.

—Pues... Tengo a mi mamá y a mi papá... Y bueno, un hermano mayor.

—¿En serio? Toda mi vida siempre quise un hermano, pero mi madre ya no podía tener más hijos.

—Oh...

—¿Seguro estás bien, Goku?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque siempre que toco el tema de la familia te tensas.

—Bueno es que... No lo sé, no tengo una muy buena relación con ellos supongo. Al menos con mi padre y mi hermano.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque quiero saber todo de ti... No veo que haya un problema con eso.

—No lo hay, pero...

—No quieres hablar del tema.

—Sí, pero no te enojes.

—¿Nunca me presentarás a ellos?

—Milk...

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, Milk.

—Claro que tienen que ver con nosotros, al menos contigo, Goku. _Son_ tu familia.

—Pero estoy aquí, lejos de ellos, contigo...

—...

—¿Estás molesta?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí...

—¿Y si te doy un beso puede que se te quite?

—No lo sé...

—¿Entonces puedo intentarlo?

—Puedes. Pero quiero que sepas que en algún otro momento insistiré con el tema.

.

.

.

Conocer a la familia de Milk había comenzado siendo una odisea.

Estaba nerviosísimo, bastante para ser sincero consigo mismo. Sin embargo, todo nerviosismo se fue para cuando entró a la gran casa localizada en una colina periférica, siendo recibido con un aroma delicioso que llenaba el aire. La madre de Milk, muy parecida a ella a excepción por el color de los ojos, lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa y un banquete como para una gran celebración con muchas personas. Pero el banquete era solo para ellos cuatros, los padres de su novia y ellos dos.

La cena pasó sin ningún percance, entre risas y conversaciones toda la comida desapareció de la mesa gracias a él y al papá de la chica, quien era tan gigante y panzón que tenía bastante lugar en donde dejar la comida. En cambio, él, aunque de contextura gruesa, se suponía que no tendría demasiado estómago para toda la comida que ingerió.

Milk se rió ante el asombro de sus progenitores.

—A Goku le encanta comer. Realmente yo también me pregunto en dónde cabe tanta comida...

Todos rieron después de aquello.

.

.

.

Observó a su contrincante por el rabillo de los ojos, lo vio dirigirse directamente a la pelota, sin embargo, él sabía que era más rápido, siempre era el más rápido. Con gracia movió el balón con su pie y dando un giro de 180 grados con el balón firmemente bajo su pie, se dispuso a pasar al jugador del equipo contrario. Oyó los vítores del público ante su jugada y cuando con el costado de su pie movió la pelota se acercó otro tipo para arrebatarle el objeto redondo. Goku se apresuró a pasar a su compañero, saltando junto con el balón por encima de su pie. Corrió con velocidad hacía el arco contrario y para cuando se encontró a una distancia razonable pateó la pelota.

Rebotó en la red.

Los gritos de emoción por parte de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de unos cuantos compañeros en su espalda y los aplausos y felicitaciones de otros. Él guio sus ojos hacía la primera fila de la grada, donde la vio a ella.

Milk estaba aplaudiendo con fuerzas y daba pequeños saltos en su puesto. Su amiga a su lado la abrazó.

Le cerró un ojo y ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras sonreía feliz.

En aquel partido él le dio el triunfo a su equipo, superando al equipo rival por cinco goles sobre dos.

.

.

.

En la fiesta él la vio bailando con una de sus amigas en medio de la fiesta, mientras la música retumbaba en el lugar. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, y él también lo hacía. Sobre todo al darse cuenta de las diversas miradas de los hombres del lugar que recibía su chica.

Pero solo podían verla, porque todo el mundo sabía que Mao Milk se encontraba saliendo con —ahora el capitán del equipo— Son Goku.

Y aquello le inflaba el pecho de orgullo. No era porque él creyese que todos sabían que la muchacha era de "su propiedad", porque claramente no lo era, después de todo Milk no era un objeto que alguien podía poseer. Más bien era porque le encantaba la idea de que las personas supieran que él era quien tenía el privilegio de acompañarla de la mano a sus clases, de besarla cuando quisiera y de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Milk dio un giro que para sus ojos fue muy sensual, luego pegó su vista en su rostro y le guiñó un ojo. Él sonrió, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba intentando decirle su novia, la vio hablarle algo en el oído a Sue, su compañera de cuarto y luego caminar con tranquilidad hacía los pasillos de la casa en donde se estaba desatando la fiesta. Goku la siguió con su mirada, solo porque sí, luego, antes de que ella abriese la puerta del baño, se volteó nuevamente y lo miró fijo. Abrió la puerta e ingresó con una lentitud que le hizo sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones de ir al baño.

Se mordió el labio inferior y observó por el lugar, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta de hacía dónde era que se dirigía.

Caminó como si nada hacía la puerta del baño y antes de tomar el picaporte con su mano volteó para ver si alguien estaba poniéndole atención. Se dio cuenta que nadie parecía ponerle atención y que todos estaban demasiado involucrados en sus propios mundos como para notar cualquier cosa. Entonces abrió la puerta —que se encontraba sin el seguro— y la cerró rápidamente detrás de su espalda. Colocó el pestillo.

—Creí por un momento que debía ser más obvia —le dijo Milk sentada en el mueble que estaba a un lado del lavamanos.

Goku se rió enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué estabas planeando? —preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando su vaso con cerveza a un lado en el mueble.

Milk sacó desde detrás de su espalda unas bragas negras de encaje, él las reconoció enseguida. Ella se rió mientras las dejaba a un lado de su cuerpo y recibía los labios de su novio con gusto.

El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo. Atacó los labios de su chica salvajemente, acarició sus lacios cabellos que estaban aferrados en una alta coleta y acarició su espalda con dulzura, subiendo en el proceso el vestido con vuelos que traía la morena aquella noche.

La estudiante de pedagogía con rapidez y cierta torpeza desabrochó el pantalón del futbolista, él la agarró de su firme trasero para acercarla más a la orilla del mueble y en un rápido movimiento entró en ella.

Ambos soltaron un gemido sordo. Milk puso sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho para besarlo con suavidad. Él abrió su boca para profundizar el beso mientras la embestía encima del mueble.

Ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Son Goku mientras él se movía con más y más rapidez con el pasar de los minutos.

Los labios del joven se fueron a su cuello en donde mordió con ligera fiereza. Ella soltó un grito que se entremezcló con el dolor y el placer.

Goku estaba por venirse para cuando ella bajó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo empujó contra ella con violencia.

Ambos acabaron en ese momento. Goku soltó un suspiro prolongado y luego separó sus manos del trasero de Milk mientras aún se mantenía dentro de ella, disfrutando la sensación de ser solo uno por el momento. Sin embargo, había olvidado por completo que había dejado su vaso de cerveza a un lado de ambos, al igual que la braga de Milk. El vaso se volteó justo encima de las bragas con encaje de la chica.

Goku saltó hacía atrás saliendo violentamente desde dentro de ella. El trasero de Milk se mojó con la cerveza y brincó de encima del mueble.

—Oh, no —dijo mientras se bajaba rápidamente el vestido—, ¡Goku, has mojado mis bragas! —lo miró con ligera molestia e hizo un puchero—, ¿cómo se supone que esté ahora?

El moreno se llevó una mano a su nuca, sintiéndose torpe en aquel momento, se rió con nerviosismo, no había sido la idea terminar aquel magnífico encuentro de aquella manera tan burda.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo con suavidad.

Milk bufó y enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que tienes razón... Y yo que adoraba esas bragas —soltó con tristeza. Goku se acercó a ella y le besó en la sien.

—Yo también, pero te regalaré unas mucho más bonitas, lo prometo... —y le sonrió.

Cualquier rastro de molestia en su rostro se había marchado.

.

.

.

Ella estaba enojada. Y todo porque él no era capaz de comentarle nada acerca de su familia.

Esta vez habían discutido.

La discusión había subido de nivel muy rápido, tan rápido que Goku ni lo notó.

—Si realmente no confías en mí entonces deberías terminar con todo esto —le soltó ella con los brazos firmemente cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

Su compañero Hiro al darse cuenta de la acalorada discusión prefirió meterse dentro de su cuarto.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó él con una ceja inclinada.

—¿Crees realmente que una relación tiene algún peso si no existe la maldita confianza? —Milk elevó su voz y pudo ver en sus brillantes ojos negros una chispa que con anterioridad no había visto, se sorprendió además porque su novia no era de las chicas que maldecían mucho, así que sí, ella realmente estaba muy enojada con él.

—Pero si yo confío en ti —le explicó él elevando también un poco más su voz.

—¿Entonces por qué no me presentas a tu familia? O por último, ¡por último! Me cuentas algún detalle de ellos, uno mínimo, aunque sea —le dijo sin apartar su vista de su rostro—. ¿Es que acaso estás casado con alguien más?

—¿Qué? —él preguntó contrariado ante aquella idea.

—¡Pues no lo sé! —gritó—, dios, Goku, llevamos un poco más de un año y aún siquiera sé el nombre de tu hermano mayor, ¿es acaso que no te dejan tener una novia?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que cuando estuviera listo para hablar te contaría, aún no lo estoy —explicó él intentando calmar la molestia de su novia y los sentimientos que se le estaban comenzando a arremolinar en el interior.

Ella bufó y bajó la vista hacía sus pies. El silencio reinó al fin por unos minutos en el departamento del muchacho. Sin embargo, el ambiente era tan tenso que Goku sabía que podría fácilmente ser cortado con un cuchillo.

Los ojos de Milk entonces se pegaron en él con fijeza. Pudo ver pena en ellos y se sintió ligeramente mal por aquello, pero no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Algún día lo estarás? —preguntó entonces con la garganta apretada.

Él no respondió. No porque no quisiera, sino porque realmente no tenía una respuesta real para aquello, ¿qué iba a hacer? Prometerle algo que seguramente no podría cumplir, ¿pedirle un par de meses más para poder saber recién si es que era tan valiente como para contarle algo que definitivamente _no_ quería contar? Se sentía presionado, y él no actuaba muy bien en los momentos de presión. Entonces decidió que lo más fácil era guardar silencio.

La mirada de Milk brilló con más intensidad ante el silencio producto de las lágrimas que amenazaron con caer desde sus ojos.

Ella no dijo nada más. Se giró sobre sus talones, tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba tirada en el sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Milk —le llamó Goku, pero ella no se volteó—. Milk, no...

Su voz quedó ahogada por el portazo que dio la muchacha al salir por la puerta.

.

.

.

—No quiero hablar contigo —fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su -aún- novia cuando esta le abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Bien —dijo él y pasó por su lado para entrar al cuarto—, porque solo necesito que me escuches sin decir nada.

Ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto con lentitud, se giró y se apoyó en la puerta. Goku se alegró de que su novia se encontrase sola en su cuarto, así realmente podría contarle todo.

—Creo que es necesario que te sientes —le recomendó él, ella le hizo caso, caminó con los brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho.

Goku soltó un suspiro.

—A los diecisiete años por orden de la corte me hicieron elegir entre ir a un reformatorio o tener arresto domiciliario en la casa donde mi abuelito vivía en el campo —comenzó a decir Goku con lentitud, Milk solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante esto, con un gesto Goku le indicó que simplemente lo dejase continuar sin decir nada—. Había golpeado hasta _casi_ matar a un chico que quería hacerle daño a mi hermano Raditz. No es como si el maldito imbécil no se hubiese merecido... Mi hermano nunca fue un muchacho de trigos muy limpios, mi familia siempre fue de escasos recursos y la única ayuda que siempre tuvimos fue de mi abuelito que vivía en las montañas, entonces mi papá comenzó a meterse en negocios realmente sucios y mi hermano lo siguió pero por las suyas.

»Dios, él era mi hermano mayor y yo realmente lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, por lo que también lo seguí, metiéndome en conflictos callejeros y en... Uno que otro robo a grandes tiendas —durante lo que llevaba de narración él no miraba a la pelinegra, pero podía sentir su mirada quemarle en su perfil—. Éramos un grupo bastante amplio y siempre resultábamos ser los vencedores de cualquier riña que hubiese, yo aprendí a pelear gracias a mi abuelo y también por los continuos conflictos que teníamos con Raditz. Mi grupo tenía una disputa con otro grupo del barrio, un día nos topamos, aunque creo más bien que ellos fueron en nuestra búsqueda, cerca de una plaza —tragó saliva recordando aquel momento—, la pelea rápidamente se volvió sucia, recuerdo a un chico rompiendo una botella de cerveza en mi cabeza y sangre por mi rostro, logré zafar gracias a que realmente era bueno peleando, pero Raditz, él parecía realmente en problemas porque uno de los tipos había sacado un arma y lo apuntaba sin una pizca de pudor. Entonces yo salté en su defensa y logré quitarle el arma, pero no pudo detenerme, incluso cuando oí las sirenas, no pude simplemente parar, estaba golpeando al chico como si no hubiese un mañana. Raditz y todos los demás arrancaron dejándome solo. Fui el único detenido.

—Tú hermano... ¿él te abandonó? —Milk habló por primera vez, aún sin mirarla Goku asintió.

—Mamá fue la única que estuvo a mi lado, creo que Raditz estaba muy avergonzado de tener un hermano tan idiota que no logra zafarse de la policía y mi padre creía que merecía estar en la cárcel —comentó él con una mirada completamente dura—. Eso no pasó y estuve con arresto domiciliario un año en casa con mi abuelito, en el campo. Un día un entrenador de la universidad me vio jugar por el campeonato de la escuela y me fichó por esta universidad. Mi abuelito murió un par de meses antes de que entrara aquí y me dejó todo lo que tenía —por fin él pegó su mirada en el rostro de la chica—. No tengo contacto con mi familia, en ocasiones con mamá, pero... Solo hablo con ella para preguntarle cómo van las cosas, no han cambiado mucho creo. Dice que está orgullosa de mí al menos...

Goku pudo notar el remolino de sentimientos que se concentraron en la mirada de su novia. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar la mirada de la chica. Soltó un suspiro entonces y la miró fijamente.

—Entiendo si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo después de esto —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su rostro—. Te amo, Milk y yo solo voy a esperar a que seas feliz... Aun cuando eso signifique que no tengas que estar a mi lado para serlo.

Ella entonces pareció salir de su trance, frunció ligeramente el ceño y contrajo su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Dijiste que me amabas...? —preguntó con suavidad.

Goku, sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica, asintió con lentitud y extrañeza.

—Eso dije —susurró.

—Es que nunca me lo habías dicho antes —quiso explicar el porqué de su asombro.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que era obvio —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Milk sonrió, una sonrisa brillante que sin saber porqué a Goku le hizo parecer que en su día por fin había salido el sol.

—Escucha —comenzó a decir entonces la chica—, lamento haberte insistido tanto por eso y realmente lo siento si abrí alguna antigua herida en ti... Pero necesitaba saberlo porque la intriga realmente me hacía tener muchas locas teorías sobre el porqué... Nada se asemejaba a lo que me contaste, debo admitir, pero... Está bien, Goku, y lo lamento mucho. Lo importante ahora es que este eres tú, y este tú es el que yo realmente amo, ¿sabes?

—Entonces... ¿Te quedarás conmigo sin importar lo demás? —preguntó—, ¿aunque haya sido un delincuente juvenil?

Milk soltó una risita y saltó a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Creo que me quedaría contigo incluso si supiera que eres de otro mundo...

.

.

.

Hino los había invitado a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, iría también Tai.

A Goku le agradaba Tai, era un chico bastante apacible y simpático. Incluso podía decir que consideraba a su compañero de equipo casi como un amigo, más bien... Lo consideraba su amigo.

El pelinegro entró al bar con su novia de la mano, atrás Hino y Tai abrazados y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro. Luego de conversar, reírse y beber se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Milk le tuvo que insistir durante bastante tiempo, y es que a Goku jamás le había gustado bailar, sin embargo, solo bastó una mirada de advertencia de su novia para que él se levantara del asiento y la acompañara a la pista de baile.

Se estaban besando suavemente y cuando se separaron Goku observó hacía atrás de su novia. Torció el gesto y puso sus ojos nuevamente en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Tienes dinero? —le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro, para hacerse oír por sobre la música.

Milk sonrió y enarcó una ceja, confundida. Goku volvió a mirar hacía un costado detrás de la chica. Ella se iba a voltear para ver qué era lo que miraba con tanta urgencia, pero él le agarró la cara con ambas manos para que ella solo lo mirase a él. Pegó sus ojos en su mirada y le dijo con voz demandante.

—Saldrás ahora de este local y tomarás un taxi, ¿vale?

—¿Qué?

—Solo hazme caso —le exigió con voz dura, él nunca antes le había hablado así.

—De qué estás...

—¡Dije que salgas ahora, Milk! —él le gritó, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese tener cualquier tipo de reacción, él colocó su mano abierta en medio de su pecho y la empujó con fuerzas, haciendo que ella cayera de bruces al suelo.

Fue demasiado rápido para los ojos de Milk, pero de un segundo a otro Goku tenía una mano empuñada firmemente afirmada en su propia mano, mientras que con su mano derecha golpeaba con fuerzas la nariz de aquel tipo desconocido que se había acercado a Goku para hacerle daño, sin importarle siquiera que ella estuviese frente de él.

El grito de los espectadores no se hizo esperar y Milk vio con pánico como otro sujeto se acercaba por detrás de Goku con una botella en sus manos, dispuesto a romper el vidrio en la cabeza del pelinegro. Nuevamente él fue más rápido y se agachó para que la botella pasase por encima de él. Elevó su pie y lo golpeó directamente en el estómago.

—¡Que te vayas ahora! —él se giró y la miró con urgencia, ella no se movió del lugar— ¡Milk! —la frustración en su voz era palpable, pero ella no podía moverse y aunque pudiese hacerlo, realmente no saldría de ese local, no al menos sin él.

Un tercer sujeto se unió a los otros dos y comenzaron a golpear a Goku, vio a Tai intentando intervenir, sin embargo, de la nada aparecieron otros dos sujetos que lo retuvieron y comenzaron también a golpearlo. Milk vio a Goku en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del suelo completamente aturdida y con rapidez fue y empujó a uno de los tipos que estaba pateando a su novio en el suelo. Goku lo vio y escupió sangre de la boca.

La pelinegra rápidamente se colocó justo a un lado del cuerpo de su novio para que dejaran de patearlo, sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder abrir su boca y poder calmar a los tipos con palabras, el mismo tipo que había empujado con anterioridad, elevó su gran mano y la estampó en su cara, haciéndola a un lado y tirándola al suelo en donde cayó como un saco de papa.

En ese momento Goku enloqueció.

Nadie supo cómo se levantó, solo supieron que de pronto el muchacho les gritó un par de maldiciones mientras con fuerzas golpeaba a uno de los tres tipos en la mandíbula mientras que a otro le daba una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento y a otro sujeto le pegaba un cabezazo en la nariz, en donde se oyó un fuerte _crack_. Todo eso sucedió en cuestión de segundos y un par de segundos más habían más de diez guardias intentando controlar la situación.

Goku se acercó a Milk rápidamente y la levantó, el tumulto de gente que se había agolpado en el acto le dieron la oportunidad a Goku de tomar a su novia y sacarla del local de la mano, velozmente cruzaron la puerta.

Observó a Tai salir adolorido del local con Hina llevándolo. Se dieron ambos una mirada que él no supo bien como traducir, pero luego de su asentimiento supo que todo seguiría estando bien entre ellos. Rápidamente tomó a Milk entre sus brazos y la sentó en la moto. Le colocó el casco y se subió entonces él.

Apretó el acelerador y salieron disparados hacía quizás qué lugar.

.

.

.

—No vas a contestar sus llamadas, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No es asunto tuyo, Hiro.

—Bien, no me meteré en tus asuntos, Son Goku.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sorprendió de ver a su novia dentro de los camarines, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados en su pecho y una mirada de molestia que hubiese espantado hasta al mismísimo diablo. Goku suspiró, no se suponía que ella debiese estar ahí. Pero como siempre, ella lograba hacer cosas que siempre terminaban sorprendiéndolo.

Le dijo que no se sentía bien y que no quería conversar con ella. Milk le dijo que no quería que él hablase esta vez, sino que la escuchara. Así lo hizo mientras apretaba con firmeza la toalla que ocultaba sus partes nobles.

Se disculpó.

Mao Milk se estaba disculpando.

¿Por qué?

Según ella porque no fue capaz de abandonarlo y porque le dio más preocupación. Se disculpó porque lo amaba tanto como para no poder dejarlo ir y porque lo necesitaba en su vida sin importar nada, incluso si pusiera su propia vida en peligro. Él le explicó que uno de esos chicos era el hermano del muchacho al que él _casi_ había matado en su riña callejera y que de seguro ahora lo estarían buscando.

Quizás ella podía aguantar aquello. Pero él no.

Por eso le pidió un tiempo.

Por eso le pidió distancia.

Milk salió llorando de los camarines masculinos aquella tarde.

.

.

.

Había sido clasificado para optar por un cupo en el equipo de primera de la universidad.

Eso debería hacerle feliz, y lo estaba, aunque sentía que aquella alegría podría compartirla con alguien. Así que llamó a su madre.

—Fui clasificado para optar por un cupo —le comentó por el teléfono.

Su madre soltó un chillido de felicidad.

— _Estoy muy feliz por ti, hijo_ —dijo por el otro lado de la línea—, _tu abuelito debe estar demasiado orgulloso de su nieto favorito._

—Lo sé —suspiró él.

— _¿Por qué no te oigo tan feliz?_ —preguntó su madre—, _eso es lo que habías estado esperando desde que entraste a la universidad._

—Amo a alguien, mamá —soltó entonces como si aquello fuese algo que debía sacar de sus entrañas, decírselo a alguien, incluso si se oyese como un niñito sentimental confesándole algo tan íntimo a su madre.

Oyó un suspiro por el otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Y te ha roto el corazón?_

—Más bien... Yo rompí el suyo.

— _¿Por qué?_

—No quiero hacerle daño, no quiero hacerle un daño como el que te hice hace unos años a ti, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa o que alguien más le haga algo solo porque es mi pareja —explicó sintiéndose de pronto atorado con todo lo que estaba diciendo—. La amo, mamá —su voz se quebró levemente, carraspeó—, y el otro día estaba con ella cuando apareció Ryu y unos matones, uno de ellos la golpeo y no puedo dejar de pensar en el momento exacto en que uno de esos tipos puso una manos encima de ella... Te juro que quería matarlo, destrozarlo ahí mismo...

El silencio reinó por el otro lado del teléfono, Goku sabía que estaba mal haberle dicho aquello a su mamá, pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien y además de Milk su madre era quien conocía la historia a fondo.

— _Lo siento, hijo_ —fue lo que dijo unos minutos más de silencio.

—Sí —suspiró— también yo.

— _Pero..._ —comenzó a decir su madre con lentitud, como si estuviese sospesando las palabras precisas—, _creo que estás siendo un cobarde y sé muy bien que tú eres muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde. Siempre has superado todo con mucha valentía. Me sorprende que ahora dejes que el miedo te domina._

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? —le preguntó.

Pudo imaginarse la sonrisa de su madre en su rostro al decir las siguientes palabras.

— _¿Temes que alguien pueda dañarla? Pues entrena duro para poder protegerla de cualquier tipo o persona que quiera dañarla... No es necesario que rompas su corazón y el tuyo para poder mantener a alguien a salvo_ —la oyó suspirar—, _solo necesitas estar siempre listo para cualquier cosa... Y creo que tú siempre lo has estado._

.

.

.

Estuvo dos días persiguiéndola entre clases, rogándole un perdón, pidiéndole que vuelvan. Ella se negó eventualmente, siquiera le decía que no, simplemente lo ignoraba como si fuese un bicho muy molesto en su zapato.

Al tercer día en la tarde la vio junto con un compañero de una de sus clases transversales. Frunció el ceño.

No le agradó la idea de que él se riese mucho con ella, y mucho menos le agradó la idea de verla a ella sonriéndole como si fuese alguien especial. Como si fuese él.

No importaba qué, _ella volvería a él._

.

.

.

La encontró llorando a la semana siguiente en el cuarto del conserje, él la fue a abrazar, pero ella se negó y se alejó de él casi como si fuese una enfermedad.

Goku la miró adolorido y molesto ante la reacción. Le soltó de manera tosca si aquello era por su nuevo amiguito, ella lo miró con mucha más rabia y lo empujó antes de salir por la puerta de la pequeña habitación diciéndole con voz quebrada.

—Eres un idiota, Son Goku. Te odio.

.

.

.

¿Sería verdad?

¿Ella lo odiaba?

Mientras entrenaba para su partido de apertura se dio cuenta que la concentración se le había ido al tacho de la basura. A pesar de estar aprobando todas las materias, no con excelentes notas, pero si con unas que le servían para poder pasar, no se sentía satisfecho. Incluso aunque estuviese practicando para un partido importantísimo.

—Será mejor que te concentres, Son —le dijo el entrenador con los dientes apretados cuando se acercó a él en el entretiempo—. Mañana vendrán los directivos del club y tienes que dejar la vara bien arriba si quieres quedarte en el equipo.

Goku asintió, aunque realmente intentaría demostrar su desplante, no estaba seguro si aquello era lo que realmente quería.

.

.

.

—Sé que no quieres hablarme, siquiera sé si escucharás este mensaje, pero de igual manera lo intentaré. Mañana es el juego más importante de mi vida, al menos hasta ahora... Y realmente apreciaría que te aparecieras por ahí para animarme, aunque no quieras gritar ni decir nada... No me importa realmente, pero te necesito —carraspeó—, necesito verte ahí para saber que todo resultará bien. Te amo Milk.

Dejó el mensaje en su buzón de voz y soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba por onceava vez conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

.

.

.

No estaba ahí cuando él salió a la cancha junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso en su pecho, realmente creyó que estaría ahí.

Sin embargo, dio lo mejor de sí. Anotó un par de goles y dio los mejores pases en todo el partido. Lo hizo bien, pudo haberlo hecho mejor, sí, cualquiera que lo haya visto en alguno de sus otros partidos podría decir lo mismo, incluso en partidos amistosos él había jugado mejor. Pero era suficiente, él lo sabía. De hecho, el entrenador lo felicitó luego del encuentro y le dijo que muy probablemente tenía un pie dentro del equipo de Tokio. Él sonrió, aunque no le importaba del todo aquello.

No se sentía feliz y se sentía insatisfecho.

Realmente pensó que ella podría estar ahí en las gradas, viéndolo en silencio, quizás aún con una mirada enojada, que se le quitaría cuando él hiciese un gol y la mirase fijamente, haciéndole saber que aquel punto iba dedicado a ella.

Parecía ser que Milk sí lo odiaba.

Y él no sabía si podía aguantar teniendo conocimiento de aquello.

Su equipo decidió ir a celebrar la victoria y hacer una fiesta en su nombre. Goku se negó, pero fue tanta la insistencia que terminó yendo con ellos a festejar.

Se emborrachó, no por celebrar, sino más bien sentía que estaba ahogando las penas en el alcohol. Qué divertido, parecía ser tan real ese refrán para él en esos momentos.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de que Hiro entrara a su habitación tan temprano, habían tenido una celebración bastante prendida la noche anterior y realmente lo que menos quería era despertar temprano. Sin embargo, las palabras: _Milk está en el salón esperándote._ Le hicieron levantarse de un brinco de su cama.

Estaba enojado con ella, creía que si lo amaba tanto como decía ella debía haber estado para su partido el día anterior, no creía que su ex novia fuese tan orgullosa.

Salió al salón con un par de pantalones de buzo y con el torso desnudo. Sus manos firmemente apretadas en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos.

Quería recriminarle lo egoísta que era apenas la viera, sin embargo, cualquier tipo de palabra quedó atorada en su garganta para cuando vio su rostro.

Milk nunca había necesitado maquillarse para tapar alguna imperfección como ojeras o acné, puesto que ella tenía una belleza natural que difícilmente el maquillaje pudiera mejorar, sin embargo, aquel día se sorprendió de ver unas pronunciadas ojeras en el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos de un rojo fuerte, evidenciando el llanto que debió haber tenido la noche anterior. Rápidamente se preocupó y se acercó a ella.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —endureció su mirada entonces al tiempo en que se colocaba de cuclillas frente de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos—, ¿alguien te ha hecho daño?

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente al tiempo en que su rostro se contraría nuevamente al tiempo que soltaba un sollozo que intentó ahogar pobremente con su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por la mujer de la cual se había enamorado apenas había entrado a la universidad—. Dime, Milk, me tienes preocupado.

Ella entonces cerró sus ojos y metió su mano derecha dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba en aquel momento. Sacó un sobre perfectamente doblado a la mitad desde dentro del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Él lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Aún en cuclillas frente a la chica estiró el sobre para luego abrirlo y revisar su contenido.

Era un examen médico.

Torció el gesto.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a leer.

 _7650-229000 nivel de hormonas. 7 semanas de embarazo._

Abrió sus ojos tan grandes que por un momento creyó que se les saldrían de las orbitas. Miró el examen nuevamente, releyendo, luego pegó su vista en Milk. Ella lo miró con miedo en sus pozos oscuros.

—Estás embarazada...

—Estoy embarazada —lloró ella nuevamente.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que estrecharla entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?

—Si es niña me gustaría llamarla Elaisa.

—¡Qué nombre más feo!

—Como si Goku fuese un nombre muy lindo.

—Es más lindo al menos que Milk...

—...

—Ay, Milk, no llores, no lo decía en serio. Me encanta tu nombre.

—Estás mintiendo...

—No, en serio, me encanta. Pero deja de llorar, por favor. Te juro que te compraré un chocolate gigante si solo dejas de llorar.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

.

.

.

Al pasar las semanas el vientre de Milk crecía y crecía de manera incontrolable.

Para cuando fue imposible ocultarlo por más tiempo, ambos fueron a casa de los padres de Milk para dar la noticia.

Su padre se desmayó y su madre lloró junto con la pelinegra.

Después de todo el show, vinieron los sermones, el reproche y pronto los abrazos con llanto incluido. Hasta Ox Satán lloró. Sin embargo, prometió ayudar en todo lo que pudiese, diciendo que jamás abandonaría a su pequeñita en una etapa como aquella.

Un par de horas después, Goku se sorprendió de oír al matrimonio opinar de los nombres que podrían ponerle a su nieta o nieto.

.

.

.

—Será niño —le dijo Goku mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad.

Milk lo miró con una ceja alzada. Estaban en el apartamento de Goku, recostados en su cama. Milk leía un libro acerca de bebés mientras Goku con su cabeza perezosamente descansando en el vientre ya gigante de su novia.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —le preguntó ella despegando su vista del libro.

Goku volteó su rostro hacía la cara de Milk y sonrió con suavidad.

—Simplemente lo sé, Milk —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Lo que tú digas, Son Goku.

.

.

.

Ambos se graduaron en el mismo año, fueron ceremonias distintas. Milk recibió su cartón un día jueves mientras Goku debía recibirlo un día viernes.

Pero él nunca llegó a la ceremonia.

Aquel día Milk había comenzado a tener contracciones muy temprano en la mañana.

A las cinco de la tarde nació Son Gohan. El pelinegro derramó una lágrima silenciosa cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—Es perfecto —susurró Milk mientras soltaba un ligero hipido y tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Goku miró al pequeño ser humano en brazos de su esposa y sonrió.

Sí, perfecto era una palabra que muy bien podía definir a su hijo.

.

.

.

—El club de Tokio me quiere en su equipo.

—Eso es fantástico, Goku.

—Quieren que viaje la próxima semana a Brasil, ahí es el primer partido del equipo.

—Oh... Está bien.

—Lo rechacé.

—¿Qué?

—Gohan acaba de nacer y me necesitan aquí, además... No podemos vivir con tus padres toda la vida y no me pagarán un buen sueldo al menos hasta el año jugando en las grandes ligas.

—Pero es tu sueño, Goku... tienes que ir.

—No. Nunca fue mi sueño realmente, solo lo hago porque soy bueno, pero la verdad, el fútbol solo es una entretención para mí, no algo a lo que podría dedicarme toda una vida.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y piensas especializarte en lo que estudiantes?

—Pues más o menos...

—Está bien. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

.

.

.

Cuando vio el local supo que aquel pequeño lugar sería suyo. Entonces, lo compró, después de todo trabajar en una maldita y aburrida oficina le daba sus ganancias. Y un año después pudo juntar el dinero para poder comprar el local.

Su suegro lo ayudó a limpiar y ordenar el lugar, como también a organizarlo. Solo esperaba que funcionara y las cosas resultaran como él lo estaba planeando.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que te encante tanto llevarme impidiéndome ver a cualquier sitio —Milk esta vez iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto.

Había vendido la moto, después de todo aquel aparato no era seguro para un bebé y mucho menos uno tan curioso e inquieto como Gohan. Además, el negocio realmente le estaba dando ganancia, aunque el primer mes fue solo recuperación, sabía que el mes que venía traería mucho más dinero a su bolsillo.

Tener una academia de artes marciales de seguro no había sido tomado como su sueño inicial, pero de seguro que de alguna u otra forma aquello había sido la idea más genial que haya tenido en toda su vida.

—Vamos, Goku, dime ya dónde me llevas —pidió Milk, esta vez frustrada. Realmente la primera vez que la llevó con los ojos tapados a algún lugar no se habían demorado tanto en llegar como ahora se estaban demorando—, realmente me estoy comenzando a desesperar, llevo como una hora con la venda en los ojos.

—Tranquila —le pidió Goku con una sonrisa en sus labios—, estamos llegando.

—Menos mal, porque sabes que mamá puede controlar a Gohan pero no por un tiempo tan prolongado —el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—Gohan estará bien, Milk, solo espera un momento.

Estacionó el auto en el lugar indicado y entonces se bajó, se encaminó hacía el asiento del copiloto y tomó la mano de su novia para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Hay que caminar?

—Solo unos cuantos pasos.

—Espero que valga la pena, Son Goku, o si no te juro que... —fue interrumpida por un suave beso en sus labios. Sonrió con la nariz arrugada—. Odio cuando me haces eso.

Él rió entre dientes y luego se colocó detrás de su novia deteniendo su camino. Le comenzó a quitar la venda con cuidado y para cuando ya nos los tuvo, los ojos de Milk tuvieron que volver a acostumbrarse a la luz para ver bien de qué se trataba toda esa sorpresa. Estaba de pie frente a una casa pequeña pero que se notaba bastante acogedora.

Podía notar que tenía pintura nueva y que había sido redecorada y arreglada hace poco tiempo.

Goku aún detrás de ella habló, mientras le pasaba sus manos por la cintura.

—Aquí viví con mi abuelito y aunque no podía alejarme de la cabaña al menos por cien metros, fueron los días más felices de mi vida —comentó y agregó rápidamente—. Hasta que te conocí a ti.

Milk se giró y Goku dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella por unos centímetros.

—Sé que sonará loco pero desde la primera vez que te vi, siendo que te vi incluso de espaldas la primera vez, hubo algo en ti que me hizo sentir como si te hubiese conocido siempre —Milk sonrió enternecida por sus palabras, sus ojos brillaron debido a la acumulación de lágrimas. Él se irguió y besó suavemente su nariz para luego volver a alejarse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. No sé qué pasa después o antes de vivir y tener todo esto, pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que pase, o en donde sea que esté, tú simplemente estás ahí, siendo un espíritu, un átomo o simplemente tú de carne y hueso. Al menos eso siento —se encogió de hombros y cambió su mirada hacía la casa tras de ella—. La reconstruí y la arreglé para que vivamos los tres con Gohan y así dejar de ser dependientes de tu padre, claro que él me ayudó a preparar todo, tengo que admitirlo.

—Es... Hermoso, Goku —Milk sonrió completamente emocionada—. Yo... —él nuevamente volvió a besarla, ella se rió y reprochó, sin embargo, él la cortó.

—Déjame terminar —dijo con suavidad mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta anaranjada—, sea lo que sea que pase con nosotros en un supuesto cielo o reencarnaciones o lo que sea que suceda, quiero que en esta vida este asegurado que seremos tú y yo hasta cuando ya no exista nada.

Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo pequeño y bastante sobrio. Pero maravilloso, a los ojos de Milk era el anillo más bello del mundo entero.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo, Milk.

La pelinegra soltó un chillido de emoción y colgó sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo para luego atrapar sus labios en un beso.

—Sí —beso— sí —beso— acepto —beso— acepto.

Goku se rió avergonzado.

Junto a la casa de su abuelo ambos se besaban y se reían. Comprometiéndose a un contrato terrenal.

.

.

.

Kamisama en su torre sonrió.

Observaba la escena con ternura en sus ojos. Su mentor a su lado enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz? —le preguntó con voz grave.

Kamisama sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Nunca admitiría que aquella escena lograría enternecerlo de tal manera que lo hiciese sonreír con orgullo. No sabía porqué pero se sentía orgulloso del muchacho y de todo lo que estaba construyendo junto a su pareja, quien, aunque ambos no lo sabían, realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos en fuese. En la tierra, en el espacio, con o sin demonios, con o sin superpoderes, con o sin enemigos, con o sin miedos.

Porque sorprendentemente Son Goku no se equivocaban. Era como si se hubiesen conocido siempre, porque efectivamente _siempre_ se habían conocido.


End file.
